Random Stuff
by hezziebob182
Summary: Some little mini clips of Grace'n'Luke and Joan that I’m gonna write when I’m bored. Chapter 6 up.
1. I Thought This Was The Bathroom

Title: Random Stuff.

Author: hezziebob182

Rating: T. (Just in case things get interesting at a later date.)

Summary: Some little mini clips of Grace/Luke and Joan that I'm gonna write in my lunch hours at school when I'm bored.

Chapter 1: I thought this was the bathroom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Joan Of Arcadia. :( Pretty please don't sue me!

"Grace, what are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing?"

"Really?" Joan's tone was cringe worthily sarcastic. "Because it really looks like you're going through Luke's desk."

"Well I wasn't."

"Ah. Why are you in his room? You know, just out of interest."

"I, uh, thought it was the bathroom?"

"I see. Grace, you left for the bathroom fifteen minutes ago. And it's kinda hard to mistake Luke's room for the bathroom."

"I uh… "

"Plus, I wasn't going to mention it but when I walked in you were totally smelling his pillow. That's seriously freaky Grace."

"Just shut up. Ok? Shut it. I thought it was the bathroom. End of."

"If there's anything you wanna tell me... I mean the only explanation I can think of is totally disgusting so I'd kinda like to hear your explanation. Because there's no way it's what I'm thinking."

Grace drops the pillow. "I'm leaving." She walks out.

Joan looked almost upset. "But…"

"Grace called up the stairs before she slammed the door behind her. "Bye Girardi."

More Soon, Hezzie


	2. Forget It

Title: Random Stuff.

Author: hezziebob182

Rating: T. (Just in case things get interesting at a later date.)

Summary: Some little mini clips of Grace/Luke and Joan that I'm gonna write in my lunch hours at school when I'm bored.

Chapter 2: Forget it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Joan Of Arcadia. :( Pretty please don't sue me!

AN: Just so you know, these chapters might not always be chronological or even linked. They are simply random, whatever I feel like. They won't all be funny either. Please r&r.

"Um, Grace?" Luke half ran to catch up with her. She turned around to find him following her.

Grace went bright red, cringing briefly, and continued to walk down the hall as though she hadn't heard a thing.

"Grace!" Luke's tone was louder, more weary.

She turned to him sharply, pulling him into an empty classroom before he could say another word. "Do not, I repeat, DO NOT, address me in public!"

"But Grace… last night, last night at the dance?" Luke pleaded silently.

_Please Grace. We have something. It's there. I feel it, you do too. Admit it!_

"What about it Girardi?" Grace knew exactly what it was about.

"We kissed. You kissed me." Luke sounded unsure, as if wondering is he dreamt the whole thing.

"Don't start tripping over it geek, it was a temporary lack of blood flow to the head."

"Are you like, a lesbian? Is that why?" Luke was slightly embarrassed. He had never believed the rumours before but now he wasn't so sure, it would explain why she was fighting him off.

Grace glared at him in a strange mixture of offence and humour. Eventually she couldn't help it, a laugh escaped her moult. "No, I am not a lesbian!"

"Are you sure because…"

Grace tried to interrupt "Listen to me!"

Luke continued to mumble, "If that's what works for you…"

Grace was getting annoyed.

"Glynis…Joan…?" Luke carried on.

"For god's sake Girardi! Do lesbians do this with boys?" She leaned in, his mumblings trailing off as he saw her getting closer. She paused, just as she was a fraction away from him. The electricity between them was almost too strong. Luke leaned in even further, kissing her softly on the lips. Grace lingered for a second, forced to remember the night before.

_Joan? No. Her younger brother? Maybe…_

She pulled back, recording the warm look in his eyes.

"Grace…?" He sounded softer. Lost, disorientated.

"That never happened. Forget it." She blushed once more, walking out in an a few woozy strides.

Luke was left standing alone.

_Forget? Yeah, like that'll happen._

More soon, hez x


	3. Things I'll Never Say

Heya dudes. I have news. If you've read any of my other stuff you'll know that I really don't really always see eye to eye with my French teacher (christened Mr.Efty by Lemmingally, stands for Evilated French Teacher with a "Y" on the end for added randomness). Well anyways, he comes back after holidays for 1 more month then he's gone for good. I am strangely kinda miffed, I know we cannot possibly get a teacher that funny next year, even if he was really mean to me sometimes. Ah well. I mentioned somwhere his obsessive hate of Coldplay. For a leaving present Ally and i buy him a Coldplay album (hahahaha). So I'm dedicating this chapter to you Mr.Efty, even though you'll never EVER get to read it. Or anything else of mine for that matter (except my French extended writing, which sucked, by the way).

Title: Random Stuff.

Author: hezziebob182

Rating: T. (Just in case things get interesting at a later date.)

Summary: Some little mini clips of Grace/Luke and Joan that I'm gonna write in my lunch hours at school when I'm bored.

Chapter 3: Things I'll never say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Joan Of Arcadia. :( Pretty please don't sue me!

AN: There's an Avril Lavigne song called "Things I'll Never Say" (that I don't own, do I still have to put that?) but apparently I can't put it in the fic. Bummer. I had it all planned. (No not really coz I'm writing this in French. I cannot think strait right now; it may be something to with the loud French music sir is once again dancing to at the front of the class. People are actually joining in. I'm scared.)

Once again Grace found herself alone in Luke's room. This time, however, she was invited.

"Wait for me in my room if you like, we won't be long." Luke had called up to where she stood at the top of the stairs as he and Kevin left for takeout. "Our science project is in the taskbar. Remember, gauge theory, a type of theory of elementary particles designed to explain the strong, weak, and electromagnetic interactions in terms of exchange of virtual particles. Feel free to contribute. You know, _our _project."

_Yes, and I know what he just said, of course I do._

She sat down at the desk and nudged the mouse, forcing the computer out of its peaceful hibernation. The desktop displayed itself. A picture. Of her. She recognized it instantly as her yearbook photo.

_Smart Girardi, real smart. Wait until you get back. You are DEAD. _

She ran a search on his disk drive. Seven pictures with "Grace" in the name. After skimming through them and finding, thankfully, that they were all above her shoulder, she swiftly deleted them.She couldn't help blushing to herself though. Knowing the amount of time the geek spent on his PC, pride of place on his desktop was quite an achievement.

She gazed again at the search results. There was a text document titled "Grace. Things I'll never say."

_What?_

The cursor hovered anxiously over the science project in the taskbar before dragging itself back to the text document as if of it's own accord.

_Invasion of privacy Grace; invasion of privacy Grace; invasion of privacy Grace._

Click. Two clicks. The document sprung to life.

_Wow, gravity boy writes poetry. Freaky._ _Wait…_

She scanned the verse in front of her.

_This… this is about me. _

The Things I'll Never Say.

I think you're the most beautiful thing in the whole universe.

I love the way you are when we're on our own.

I love how your body just seems to fit into mine.

I love when you let me hug you

I'm so glad I was there to catch your tears.

I love that secret smile you seem to reserve for me.

I love your eyes and how they burn when you're mad.

I love that you tell me stuff…

I'm trying to make things better.

I want to take you away.

Next time you run I want to follow.

To a place where we both belong.

Steal you away from the rest of the world.

I'll shield you from the pain.

I love you Grace.

I wish I could tell you.

Grace hastily wiped the tears from her eyes.

_Well geek… I'm pretty sure you just did._

More soon. Maybe something funny-ish to cancel out the soppiness of that. Hezzie x


	4. Mrs Grace Girardi

Title: Random Stuff.

Author: hezziebob182

Rating: T. (Just in case things get interesting at a later date.)

Summary: Some little mini clips of Grace/Luke and Joan that I'm gonna write in my lunch hours at school when I'm bored.

Chapter 4: Mrs. Grace Girardi

Disclaimer: I don't own Joan Of Arcadia. :( Pretty please don't sue me!

Hey people. Random stuff is back. I was gonna re-do chapter 4. Then I decided that after the several screw ups, to hell with it. I'll just write something new  And now it is almost the last week of holidays. The holidays when I was gonna add loads to this fic. Ah well. Sorry.

To all the lovely people who have reviewed this fic, I thank you. You rock.

"Luke?"

"Yes Grace?"

"What the hell is that?" Grace sounded more amused than angry.

"What?" Luke asked, knowing the answer.

"You know what."

"Oh, oh, you mean this?" He holds up the gift-wrapped box in front on him. "It's a present."

"Right… Who for?" Grace asked, knowing the answer.

"Well duh! You."

"Why did you get me a present?" Grace tried in vain to hide her grin.

"You mean you don't know?" Luke feigned disappointment.

"No Dude. Why? Should I?"

"It's our anniversary."

Grace laughed. "Geek, we're not like, married or anything."

"No. But you said it back"

"Huh? Said what back?"

"You know what."

She did. "Will you just let that go? Please!"

"Nope. You said it. Suffer the consequences."

"I didn't mean it." She lied.

"Yes, you did. You love me. I love you. And who knows, one day, maybe we will get married." He waited for her reaction.

_Mrs. Grace Girardi…_

"Whoa. Slow down dude! Seriously!"

_Yep. Was expecting that._

"Sorry. But still, you pretend to be all angry and aloof. When I know the truth. Inside you're just a big softie."

"I'm leaving now!"

"Grace! Wait! Your present…"

She turned as she was walking away to blow him a kiss from over her shoulder. Then she carried on walking.

_You're damn hard work Grace. It's a good thing I'm up for the challenge._


	5. Perfection

Disclaimer: I don't own JoA

A.N: Yes, this is set in the future and sounds slightly happily ever after-ish. Trust me, THIS IS NOT THE END. It's actually very random that all the chapters were chronological to begin with. Soon I'm going to start going backwards as well as forwards.

At 7:23 in the morning, the sunlight began to dance in Luke Girardi's closed eyes. Slowly they opened, the room coming into focus as he lazily tensed and relaxed his muscles in a yawn.

'Mffff!' The deep breathing of the being curled into his side was disrupted by a low, sleep hazed sigh of reluctance as its Luke shaped pillow began to stir.

A grin spreading over his face, Luke observed the curtain of blonde hair that fell down his bare chest and the crinkled brow on the face of the head that rested on his shoulder. Even after two years of living together, waking up to Grace Polk within a few inches of him was still the most incredible feeling.

'Sleep… geek … bed … now...' Luke guessed there was some kind of sense to Grace's inaudible slumber tainted rants, but he had given up attempting to puzzle them out long ago. It invariably ended with him being hit over the head, fairly painless but unpleasant all the same.

He slumped across the bed, allowing her to settle her head back into the crook of his shoulder as he smoothed back the hair from her face. Grace wasn't perfect by any means. In fact she was almost impossible most of the time. And yet in so many different ways, she was so beautiful. She laughed and she cried; held on and let go; flew and crawled; hurt and comforted every single step of the way. He found out, and was still finding out every day, that she was just as weak and vulnerable as anybody else. She had faults and somehow, to Luke, that made her the most perfect thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

Craning his neck to read the glowing display of his alarm clock, Luke realised just how long he had been lying there. 'Grace?' He shook her arm lightly. 'Grace? You're gonna be late for work. Grace?'

'Mffff! I'll phone later.'

'No you won't. You are going to get up and go to work on time.'

'Make me.'

He climbed out of bed and went over to the CD rack on the other side of the room. It took him a few minutes to find the disk he was looking for. When he did he put it in the CD player on the window ledge and turned the volume up to the maximum possible.

_Ha! Try and sleep through this Polk!_

'Celebrate good times, come on!' Kool And The Gang flooded the bedroom.

'Geek?' Grace had risen to a sitting position.

'Yeah?' He smiled in triumph.

'Come here.'

_I knew she'd love it._

She leaned over to the edge of the bed. 'Close your eyes.'

He did as he was told, leaning forward in anticipation of the imminent kiss…

Wham. His eyes jerked open as the pillow slammed over his head.

Grace gave him one more smack with the pillow before crawling back into bed. 'If you wouldn't mind turning the stupid music OFF, I'm going back to sleep now.'

'If I say no will you hit me again?'

'Yes.'

He turned the music off.


	6. Fate works in strange ways

Disclaimer: I don't own JoA.

A.N: This is incredibly random. But hey, this is titled 'Random Stuff.' I'm allowed to be random.

oOo

When Grace was three, before her home life fell apart, her mom and dad took her to Florida.

On the third or fifth day of the break, they went to the beach for the day. Displeased by the baking sun and the scent of salt in the air, Grace sat under an umbrella and sulked while her father swam and her mom sunbathed. She never was a terribly cheerful kid.

Out of the corner of her eye, Grace noticed a colored flag from a sandcastle. The light reflected off the shiny plastic and into her eyes. She frowned, squinting.

The creator of the sandcastle sat close by. Her long brown hair was tied into two pigtails, sand embedding itself into the strands as breeze blew from the sea. She looked about Grace's age.

An older boy with similar features strolled over to the girl and sat down next to her. He asked her something, but Grace couldn't hear the words. The girl replied with a giggle, the boy lunging forward to tickle her tummy.

Times like this made Grace wonder what it would be like to have a brother or sister.

Two adults lay on deckchairs by the children's feet. Aside from this noise and laughter, there was another child. It took Grace a few minutes to notice he was even there; she had been so avid to watch the brown haired girl with the sparkle in her eyes.

He sat against a wall, ghostly white against the array of tanned tourists. An umbrella similar to Grace's was propped up behind him.

Something drew her to this other kid, and rather bravely for a three year old, she toddled over and sat down next to him.

He was reading a book. Eventually he noticed Grace sitting next to him and turned towards her. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Grace refused to be the first to speak, her eyes locked on his as he watched her.

'Hi,' said the boy, nervously.

Grace relaxed. 'Hello. What are you reading?'

' It's a science book about the stars.'

'Wow. That's good.'

'I know,' the boy gave a small smile and returned to his book. Grace sat in silence and watched him read for a while.

As she was walking away, she heard the brown haired girl talking to the boy.

'Luke, are you gonna play ball?'

'Joan, I'm reading my book.'

'Fine then.'

Grace kept on walking. She saw her Dad walking towards her carrying ice creams, and ran towards him, the children already forgotten.

Little did she know that one day they would mean everything to her… become just as precious as the stars.

oOo


End file.
